villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Shredder and Ra’s al Ghul (Batman vs. TMNT)
After watching Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I was a little apprehensive due to my previous proposal of Shredder getting rejected and the way this movie still has that lighthearted charm the TMNT product tends to churn out. After some thinking, I think our main villains should get a proposal at the very least. That said, what do you have to say about Shredder (Batman vs. TMNT) and Ra's al Ghul (Batman vs. TMNT)? Who Are They, and What Have They Done? Before the movie’s events, Shredder made a deal with Ra's al Ghul made a deal; Shredder will build a machine that would spread mutagen all over Gotham, creating chaos and destruction all over the city (and soon the entire world as well) with Ra's offering Shredder the location of the Lazarus pits, providing him immortality. The Foot Clan invaded various science facilities to provide Shredder the parts to create that machine. There was one last part he needed; a cloud seeder at Wayne Enterprises. The scientists and the seeder were a holographic trap set by Batman. As Batman tries to interrogate a Foot soldier, Shredder kills him before he could say anything. Shredder and Batman fought with Shredder having to use the Sato Oshi Strike (a centuries old ninja attack that takes energy from the user to make the attack more powerful) to get away. After failing to get the cloud seeder, Shredder meets with an annoyed Ra's al Ghul who insisted to change his plans. There was a demonstration with the mutagen that Shredder provided to a loyal member of the League of Assassins. After seeing this, Ra's took Shredder to Arkham Asylum to retrieve Joker venom from Joker while brutally murdering the guards there. It turns out that mixing Joker venom with mutagen not only mutates people, it also drives them homicidal and mad. In exchange, Shredder provides Joker with mutagen and frees the inmates, now mutated, to provide Batman and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles a distraction. While the heroes were fighting the mutated asylum inmates, Shredder and Ra's got the cloud seeder from Penguin and had his henchmen killed when he demanded payment in return, scaring Penguin off. As Shredder and Ra's prepare to launch their machine from Ace Chemicals to infect Gotham, the Bat-family and the Turtles fought through the League of Assassins and the Foot Clan to encounter Shredder and Ra’s in separate encounters. Shredder fights Batman while Leonardo and Donatello fight Ra's with Ra’s breaking Donatello’s arm and beating Leonardo to the ground. Leonardo wins by kicking Ra's in the groin and using a five pressure point technique to take him down. From that point, Shredder says that he will rule the League of Assassins and the Foot Clan while harnessing the power of the Lazarus pits for 1000 years. But the Turtles destroy the machine and Batman beats Shredder after an assist from Raphael with his shell smashing his helmet. He falls into the chemicals and reveals that he has been Jokerized after the credits have rolled. Heinousness This is a separate universe from both franchises, but these two have indeed proven that they are the worst from that universe. Both have dozens of victims onscreen, and attempted to destroy Gotham and the world with the combined Joker venom/mutagen. We’ve even seen the effects when Batman got injected with it, turning him into a deranged man bat. With him throwing Two-Face from a high window and possibly killing Mr. Freeze. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors No and no. * Ra's al Ghul: This version does not have the well intentioned motives his other versions have had. He doesn’t care about his loyal followers (he has one test mutagen on himself, with a smile stating that "We are legion, I have many more just like him" and mutation process was shown to be extremely painful and potentially deadly). All he wanted was to "let the city destroy itself" so it can be "reborn anew," under his leadership. There is no "better world" or "saving the Earth", just quest for power (that he had in comic it was based on). * Shredder: He does everything he could only so he can gain access to the power of the Lazarus Pits, and when Ra's was defeated openly states after Ra's’s defeat that he will rule the League of Assassins for a thousand years. He didn’t kill Batman only because he didn’t have the strength to finish him off, and has shown to be just as bad to his minions as Ra's; killing a Foot soldier so he doesn’t reveal anything and constantly abusing Baxter Stockman. Final Verdict I say they both qualify. I hope this dual proposal made them separate as they could be. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals